1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing program.
2. Description of Related Art
It is a standard practice to bring up a plurality of still images recorded in a recording medium on display as thumbnail images so as to enable the user to visually check the contents of the recording medium. When providing a similar display for a video image, which is normally made up with numerous-image frames, it is crucial to select the optimal frame to be used as a thumbnail image. Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2008-294938 discloses a content recording/reproducing device that creates a plurality of sets of thumbnail data in correspondence to a single set of recorded content data. This content recording/reproducing device displays on the screen the plurality of sets of thumbnail data having been created as thumbnail candidates and designates a specific set of thumbnail data selected by the user as a representative thumbnail.